


Warmer where you are

by lichiswriting



Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Soft Mason, they're always horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichiswriting/pseuds/lichiswriting
Summary: Prompt: "Is that my shirt?" "You mean our shirt?"
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Never Knew I Had a Heart (Till It Beat for You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126319
Kudos: 14





	Warmer where you are

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on tumblr (@snesdudes) for Mason and Alice 💕

The scents of nicotine and caffeine mixed in the air of the kitchen. Mason was perched with his hip against the counter, a cigarette between his lips. His free hand absentmindedly played with his necklace, the cool atmosphere of the room pleasant against the bare skin of his chest. 

He heard the footsteps, but his gaze was still lost when Nate entered the kitchen. A finger stroking his lower lip, her taste still on his skin. It was intoxicating.

"Are you making coffee?" The taller vampire asked with a gentle smile, taking a kettle to start preparing his tea. 

"Mmhm." Mason nodded.

"But you don't like coffee."

Mason rolled his eyes. "You know it's not for me."

Nate's smile widened. "Yes, I just want to hear you say it."

He grunted at his friend, brow furrowing. "You want to hear me say I'm making coffee for Alice?"

Nate nodded. "I thought I heard her laugh last night, but I didn't know she was here." 

He watched delighted as Mason's lips slightly quirked in a smile. Not a smirk, but a soft curl of his lips, obviously unconsciously.

She had called him late at night, asking if it was okay if she dropped by. It had been a long day and she wanted to have a beer together and unwind. He had assured her he would help her _unwind_ thoroughly. 

But they actually talked for a couple of hours, and it was fun. And then they went to his room, and it was really fun. He guessed the laugh Nate heard was the loud one she made when her turtleneck sweater got stuck when she was taking it off and he took advantage of it to kiss and bite along her ribs. 

_She's ticklish. Heh. Cute._

The coffee maker beeped and Mason's gaze snapped up and met Nate's knowing look, who had been watching him with a raised eyebrow and a delighted grin. 

"What?" He barked.

Nate raised his hands. "Nothing. I like seeing you so happy." 

Mason opened his mouth to snap at him, but the air caught in his throat. There was no denying it… He was feeling quite happy. He had fallen asleep beside her last night. He didn't sleep more than three hours, but waking up with her warm body curled against him, her soft breathing against his collarbone and the steady rhythm of her heart… 

Yes. That was the closest he had ever been to happiness. 

The vampire shook his head and started pouring the coffee on one of the mugs she had left in their kitchen, and Nate didn't push farther. 

The familiar sound of her heartbeat was approaching, and his gaze snapped to the door several seconds before she appeared there. He raised an eyebrow at her, eyes darkening instantly. 

The shirt was one of his favorite ones. It was grey and somewhat oversized for him, but the fabric was really soft and his hypersensitive skin appreciated it. It was comfortable and practical.

But God, it looked sexy on her. 

It reached her mid-thigh and it was kind of tight around her chest - his tongue ran over his upper lip as he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He had never seen anyone wearing his clothes, and he couldn't understand why it was so enticing. But he was utterly enjoying it. 

As Mason ogled her, she was rubbing sleep from her eyes with a yawn as she padded barefoot into the kitchen.

"It smells heavenly in here." Her voice was still thick with sleep and she blinked a couple of times before noticing Nate was there too. "Oh, hey. Morning, Nate." She smiled sweetly at him, sitting on one of the stools. 

"Morning, Allie. Did you sleep well?" 

Her cheeks heated up, the smirk Mason was throwing at her definitely not helping. "Uh, yes. Really well. Thank you. What about you?" 

Nate poured himself a cup of tea as he smiled knowingly at her. "Same. I'll go to the library to drink this. See you in a couple of hours." 

Alice waved at him as he exited the kitchen, and Mason slipped the cup of coffee (with cream and sugar) in front of her. She practically moaned when she took the cup in her hands.

"Thank you." 

He was behind her in a heartbeat, chest against her back and hands on her upper thighs. 

**“Is that my shirt?”** His voice was low and sexy, a thrill going through her at the way his breath tickled the skin behind her ear.

**“You mean our shirt?”** She retorted mischievously, taking a sip of her coffee before leaving it on the counter and turning around on the stool. Mason let her, swiftly accommodating himself between her legs as soon as she was facing him. 

"Oh? Since when?" His hands returned to her upper thighs, softly massaging the flesh there.

"Since I decided I really like to wear it." She retorted, fingers on his shoulders traveling down to his chest, nails gently scraping at his abs and making him shudder. She watched his every reaction with barely hidden joy. 

"Problem is, sweetheart." His hands were moving dangerously to the inside of her thighs and it was her turn to shudder. "I can't have you wearing it. It's alarmingly distracting." 

"Lucky for us you don't have to focus on anything else but _me_." She replied in a heartbeat, face tilting towards his. 

Mason obliged, letting their lips find each other in a soft, languid kiss, one he could easily lose himself into, the sweetest stroke of her tongue having him pressing his body against hers, one hand traveling under his shirt to explore the tender skin under her breasts. 

"You look way too beautiful with this." He mumbled against her lips, her back arching towards him. "Did you do it on purpose? To drive me crazy? You didn't have enough last night?"

He moved the shirt aside just enough to see the mark near her shoulder made by his mouth and placed a butterfly kiss there. 

"I never have enough of you." She spoke breathlessly, her arms curling around his waist. "But I didn't wear it for that."

"Why did you wear it?" He asked, genuinely curious, and raised his head to look at her face, that fascinating blush spreading through her cheeks and neck. 

"... It smelled nice." She casted her eyes down and proceeded to bury her face against his neck. "It smelled of you."

The detective didn't have vampiric powers and couldn't tell everytime she flustered Mason, when his breath sped up or his heart fluttered. But now, with her mouth against his pulse point, she could feel on her skin how his pulse jumped at her words. She smiled and pressed her lips against his neck before moving back completely and turning to go back to sipping her coffee. 

Mason watched her, entranced, before chuckling, hands coming to rest at the counter at both sides of her, caging her. "Finish that coffee fast." He practically growled. 

"Oh? Are we in a hurry?" 

"We are if you don't want me ripping _our_ shirt off you right here." 

She tried to pretend she was unaffected by how raspy his voice had turned, to no avail since he could see the goosebumps expanding through her arms. 

"Adam said something about the common areas being forbidden for such activities." She looked over her shoulder at him, playfully, before taking another sip. 

His forehead came to rest against her shoulder, his body unconsciously pressing against her, needing the contact. He bit down on the spot where her shoulder met her neck and tugged at the fabric of the shirt with his teeth. 

"Imagine how embarrassing it could be if he found us here. You on the counter with your legs apart and my head between them." 

She practically slammed the mug against the counter and Mason turned her around quickly, grabbing the back of her thighs and surrounding his waist with her legs before lifting her up, arms embracing him as he carried her back to the bedroom while they kissed heatedly. 

She bounced softly on the mattress when he dropped her and she laughed softly. "I'm gonna wear _so many_ of your shirts from now on."

He climbed on top of her with a wolfish smirk that sent shivers down her spine. "You mean our shirts? Be my guest." 


End file.
